One Life
by frodo16424
Summary: How one life can make a difference COMPLETE
1. Quarrels

Do not own characters, all belong to JRR Tolkien. Darn!

Ch 1 Quarrels

"Estel, I do not think you should leave yet. You are not fully healed." Elrohir glared at his youngest brother.

"Elrohir, Ada has given me permission to leave. I am healed. Believe me when I say Ada would not tell me otherwise if it were not true." Estel attempted to explain his reason for going on the hunting trip with Legolas.

Just then, Elrond entered the hall. "Is there trouble, ions nin?" he asked.

"Nay, Ada. Just Elrohir making sure I am truly healed." replied Estel. He smiled as he spoke.

"Elrohir, Estel is indeed healed." The elven lord turned to Estel. "Be safe. I will have bandages and herbs ready for your return," he said laughingly. "I am sure I will have need of them."

Legolas joined the group. With a twinkle in his eye, he remarked "Mayhap it is better if we take you with us, Ada Elrond. You will be there with everything we need."

All but Elrohir laughed. He left, muttering words that, had Elrond heard, would have earned him a lecture on the use of his language. 

Estel and Legolas looked after him. "What is wrong with Elrohir? I have not seen him in such a black mood." said Legolas. "I could hear him arguing with Elladan after breakfast. Elladan tried to talk with him, but Elrohir just stormed off."

"I know not. I will, however, have a talk with Elladan and see why they quarreled. It is not like Elrohir to be so unhappy." Elrond looked after the departing elf with troubled eyes.

The lord of Imladris turned back to the two hunters. "It is time for your departure. I will see you upon your return. Quel fara." He hugged them both. They waved as they went to the stables, and Elrond turned back into the hall. 

He spied Elladan coming down the hall and called out to him. "Elladan, please meet me in my study. I wish to speak to you."

"Amin naa lle nai," Elladan said with a laugh. "I will be there shortly, Ada."

Elrond looked up as his eldest son entered. " What is wrong with Elrohir? Amin dele ten' ho. He does not seem to be himself. Legolas said that the two of you quarreled. Seas, tell me what happened." 

Elladan sat silently for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I do not know why he was in such a black mood, Ada. He became angry when I woke him up. I played no prank on him, merely went into his room and woke him. He began ranting, making no sense. He then told me to leave, and not to bother him. I have no explanation," he said. Elrond could see the unhappiness in his son's eyes. The twins very rarely quarreled with each other, and when there was a quarrel, it lasted no longer than a brief spring shower. 

Elrond sighed, saying, "If you see Elrohir, please have him come and talk to me. I do not wish for the two of you to be unhappy with each other."

"I do hope you are able to settle this. I feel as though there is a hole where my toror' should be." Elladan then left the study, determined to find his brother and, if need be, drag him to their Ada.

Translations:

Quel fara: Good hunting.

Amin naa lle nai: I am yours to command

Amin dele ten' ho: I am worried about him

Seas: please

toror': brother


	2. Wishes

Ch 2 Wishes

Elrohir stomped off, muttering to himself. It had not been a good week. It seemed everything he turned his hand to had turned against him. Not only inanimate objects, but the breathing, living beings as well. He knew he was acting like an elfling, but he could not seem to stop himself. 

He was glad that his father had not heard the dwarven curse he had uttered earlier. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he remembered Estel looking at him. He knew his human brother had heard him. He was surprised that no one remarked on it.

He went quietly into the stables and led his horse out onto the path leading out across the borders of Rivendell. No one saw him depart, and he felt no one cared. 

He rode for some time, not caring where he was headed. "I'll let you decide. I care not where we go," he told his steed. The horse just tossed his head, and stepped lightly through the forest. 

Suddenly, the sounds of a waterfall were heard. That seemed as good a place to stop as any. He led his mount there, then slid off the horse. 

The sunlight filtered through the spray, throwing rainbows onto the white rocks that formed the steps for the cascading water. 

He could see the blue sky, with the white of the waterfall and the green of the willows glowing against it. It was so beautiful it hurt. He threw himself down on the grass.

He lay there, the events of the past week running and rerunning through his mind.

He started to speak out loud. "Sometimes I wish I had never been born. Everyone would be much happier without me. What difference would it make if I never was."

As he quit speaking, he could almost hear a voice whisper in his mind. "Watch what you wish for Elrondion. It might come true." Elrohir leapt to his feet, looking for the owner of the voice. 

He searched, but found no one. He turned back to the waterfall, only to see a figure sitting on the rocks. It was hooded and cloaked, hiding its face inside the hood.

"W..W..Who are you?" he stammered. He saw the figure rise and walk across the rocks towards him.

"My name matters not, pen nith. Your words have been heard. Take my hand, and walk with me. Do not be afraid. No harm will befall you. I believe you will be surprised by what you will see." As the being spoke, it held out a hand for Elrohir to grasp.

Elrohir did as he was bade, not certain about the being. He did not see anything to alarm him, and was curious as to what was going to happen. 

As he took the stranger's hand, he noticed it was somewhat calloused, as though the being used a sword. The hand was firm, neither old nor young. He could see that the cloak and hood were of a brown material, with a broach in the shape of a bird clasping the cloak at the throat. As they started to walk, a wind started blowing as though a storm was brewing. 

"Fear not, it does not concern us." As the being stretched out his arm, quiet descended. They started again. Elrohir waited for the being to speak. When the being said nothing, Elrohir asked, "Where are we going?"

He was told, "You will see shortly. Patience."


	3. Sorrows

Ch 3 Sorrows

As they continued to walk, the being broke the silence that had settled around them. "You are wondering who I am. You may call me Yaaraen, if you wish a name."

Elrohir started a bit. How did the being know what he was thinking?

"Do not worry, Elrondion, the question was there for all to see."

"Please, Elrohir is my name, I would prefer to be called so." Elrohir looked at Yaaraen. 

"Very well, Elrohir, I shall do as you bid. Ah, we have arrived at our destination." With that, Yaaraen released the elf's hand. 

Elrohir looked around. He did not recognize his surroundings. It appeared to be a glen, with large trees surrounding a rich green grassy area. In the middle was a mound, with a stone with elvish writing. He moved forward, staring at the writing. 

His blood froze as he read the name. Megilindir. He fell to his knees. 

"NO! It cannot be! He did not pass from this world! He is my friend!" He turned tear-filled eyes on Yaaraen. "How..," was all he could get out. 

"You were not there to save him from the arrows of the Orcs. Your brothers were not able to see him go down under the crush. By the time they noticed, it was too late. He had gone to Mandros' Halls," explained Yaaraen.

"Come, there is still more for you to see," commanded the being.

Elrohir stumbled to his feet and found himself holding onto the other's hand. The glen disappeared, and again they found themselves walking, this time in a grey mist.

Nothing could be seen. Finally, the mist cleared, and he found himself in Rivendell. The doors to his home were ahead. He could feel his heart start to beat a little faster. He was sure Elrond would help him understand what was happening. 

"Ada!" Elrohir called out. Elrond continued down the hall without stopping. "Ada!" he called again, but still no reaction from the lord of Imladris. 

Elrohir noticed his father was grim-faced, with no joy in his eyes.

"Why did he not see or hear me?" he asked, upset at being ignored. 

"He can neither see nor hear you. Come, we will see the reason for the grimness of Elrond."

Elrohir was not sure he wanted to do so, but was pulled along when Yaaraen moved down the hall. He could see that they were headed for the study. 

They entered, standing near the door. They could see, and hear, everything. There was a map on the table. Glorfindel was standing near the window, looking at the map. 

Elrond's seneschal turned, saying, "Where were they attacked? We must send out riders to find Celebrian."

Elrond's hands were shaking as he replied. "Near this pass. I only hope her end was swift, with no pain." His face crumpled as he spoke.

Glorfindel put his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "We will bring her back. I promise that. Elladan will ride with us."

Elrond just nodded, unable to speak. He looked out of the window, sorrow etched on his face.

Elrohir turned his face away. He could not bear to see his father's sorrow. 

"What is the matter? Without you, your naneth was never found, never returned to Rivendell, and never sailed to the Undying Lands. Let us look in on Elladan and Estel, shall we?" With that, the grey mists surrounded them again.

Translations:

Megilindir - Bladesinger

Yaaraen - Ancient one 


	4. Warnings

Ch 2 Wishes

Elrohir stomped off, muttering to himself. It had not been a good week. It seemed everything he turned his hand to had turned against him. Not only inanimate objects, but the breathing, living beings as well. He knew he was acting like an elfling, but he could not seem to stop himself.

He was glad that his father had not heard the dwarven curse he had uttered earlier. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he remembered Estel looking at him. He knew his human brother had heard him. He was surprised that no one remarked on it.

He went quietly into the stables and led his horse out onto the path leading out across the borders of Rivendell. No one saw him depart, and he felt no one cared.

He rode for some time, not caring where he was headed. "I'll let you decide. I care not where we go," he told his steed. The horse just tossed his head, and stepped lightly through the forest.

Suddenly, the sounds of a waterfall were heard. That seemed as good a place to stop as any. He led his mount there, then slid off the horse.

The sunlight filtered through the spray, throwing rainbows onto the white rocks that formed the steps for the cascading water.

He could see the blue sky, with the white of the waterfall and the green of the willows glowing against it. It was so beautiful it hurt. He threw himself down on the grass.

He lay there, the events of the past week running and rerunning through his mind.

He started to speak out loud. "Sometimes I wish I had never been born. Everyone would be much happier without me. What difference would it make if I never was."

As he quit speaking, he could almost hear a voice whisper in his mind. "Watch what you wish for Elrondion. It might come true." Elrohir leapt to his feet, looking for the owner of the voice.

He searched, but found no one. He turned back to the waterfall, only to see a figure sitting on the rocks. It was hooded and cloaked, hiding its face inside the hood.

"W..W..Who are you?" he stammered. He saw the figure rise and walk across the rocks towards him.

"My name matters not, pen nith. Your words have been heard. Take my hand, and walk with me. Do not be afraid. No harm will befall you. I believe you will be surprised by what you will see." As the being spoke, it held out a hand for Elrohir to grasp.

Elrohir did as he was bade, not certain about the being. He did not see anything to alarm him, and was curious as to what was going to happen.

As he took the stranger's hand, he noticed it was somewhat calloused, as though the being used a sword. The hand was firm, neither old nor young. He could see that the cloak and hood were of a brown material, with a broach in the shape of a bird clasping the cloak at the throat. As they started to walk, a wind started blowing as though a storm was brewing.

"Fear not, it does not concern us." As the being stretched out his arm, quiet descended. They started again. Elrohir waited for the being to speak. When the being said nothing, Elrohir asked, "Where are we going?"

He was told, "You will see shortly. Patience."


	5. Training

Ch 5 Training

"Must I really see this?" whispered Elrohir, fighting a lump in his throat. Yaaraen merely motioned to the water. Elrohir, his shoulders slumped in despair, turned back to the silent pool.

He watched as the pictures formed, his thoughts supplying the sounds. He did not know if the being with him could hear them. 

He saw himself as he entered the dining hall for breakfast. He was late, and there were not very many blackberry tarts, as Estel and Legolas had been there before him. He felt his frustration growing, as Estel and Legolas teased him about his lateness. 

"I believe we have eaten all the tarts," said Estel with a laugh. 

"Nay, YOU have eaten them all," replied Legolas with a smirk. 

Elladan chimed in, "Aye, I think Estel ate the plate as well." 

Elrond shook his head. "I cannot believe you ate that many, Estel. Will you be able to run the training course?" There was a twinkle in the elven lord's eyes as he watched Estel finish.  
"Aye, I will have no problem. I only hope the other three will be able to keep up with me," said Estel.

"Then perhaps I will participate as well, if you have no objection," said Glorfindel, as he brought some rolls to the table.

Both Estel and Legolas were delighted, and Elladan said "Seas. I would very much like that."

Elrohir only grunted. 

"I am glad to see such enthusiasm, Elrohir," said Glorfindel sarcastically. He then turned to the two friends. "I understand you have been teaching Estel the finer points of using daggers, Legolas. Would you two be willing to give a demonstration for the novice class? It would please me."

Legolas and Estel smiled as Glorfindel spoke. It was rare for the golden-haired elf to ask favors, and they were determined that they would do their best for the class. Their smiles were all the answer that was needed.

"We will meet you at the training grounds in an hour, if that is convenient, as we need to retrieve our weapons," said Estel.

"Diola lle, that will be good. Tenna' san'" With that, everyone departed, and thus began the day.

They actually entered the training grounds in less than an hour. Legolas and Estel both had daggers, and had started to warm up. Elladan stood at the side, watching his brother and his friend as they went through the routine, doing it quicker each time. He was surprised at how quickly his human brother had learned how to handle the knives of Mirkwood. Faster and faster the daggers spun in their dance, the sunlight glinting off the twirling blades. Just as quickly, they stilled, then disappeared.

Elrohir did not bother to look. He just stood there, arms crossed, and glared. All he wanted to do was to go back to bed. He did not want to run the course, but knew that, like all warriors of Imladris, it was expected of him.

Glorfindel brought the novice class over, and had them sit in a circle. Estel and Legolas started their demonstration. At first, they were a little self-conscious, but very soon were concentrating on their moves. They moved in graceful concert, as leaves dancing in the wind. The class was in awe, as they watched the elf and the human. 

Glorfindel then motioned the twins over. "Is it possible for the four of you to demonstrate teamwork? Legolas and Estel against the two of you?" 

"Certainly. It will be interesting to see how Estel and Legolas fight as a team," replied Elladan. Elrohir agreed, reluctantly.

Translation:

Seas: Please

Diola lle: Thank you

Tenna' san': Until then


	6. Accident

Ch 6 Accident

Elrond stood watching Estel and Legolas as they finished their demonstration for the class. As Glorfindel spoke to the twins, asking them to show the class teamwork, the lord of Imladris came onto the training grounds. He had a slight smile as Glorfindel spotted him.

"May I be a part of the demonstration? It has been a while since I have been here." With that, Elrond discarded his robe. He had on a tunic and leggings, and carried his bow and knives.

"Certainly. To make it even, I will be with Estel and Legolas, and you, if you wish, may partner with Elladan and Elrohir," said Glorfindel.

"I believe this time, I will partner with Estel and Legolas, and you will partner with the twins. Later we will switch." All agreed. Both Estel and Legolas wore wide grins, happy that Elrond had decided to join them. 

As for Elladan, he was also grinning, as he had never had the chance to train with his Ada. Elrohir was sullen, and just shrugged. He did not really care who was with whom. He just wanted to be finished.

"Knives, Ada?" asked Elladan as he set his bow and quiver down. At his father's nod, he brought the knives he had received from Legolas.

The sparring started. Estel, Legolas, and Elrond worked as a well-oiled team, watching for each other. Several times, Glorfindel would almost score a point, only to be pushed back. He was never able to get past the defense the three were putting up. 

The teamwork of the three was thrilling to watch. Estel had already scored points on Elrohir, who was not really trying. Elladan and Legolas were tied at two each, while Elrond and Glorfindel had not scored any points on each other. 

Finally, Glorfindel called a halt. Elrond was glad, as he was getting slightly winded. He knew he would have to do more training if he were to keep up with his seneschal.

"Very well, we will now switch. Elladan, Legolas and Elrond against Elrohir, Estel, and me," said Glorfindel. As the others went to their places, Glorfindel murmured to Elrohir, "I trust you will try a little harder?" 

Elrohir nodded, blushing slightly at the low-voiced reprimand. Again, they were set. 

This time, the pace was quickened. Estel was the first to score on Elrond. Glorfindel had scored on Legolas, while the twins each scored on the other. 

Elrohir was not really paying attention, and that is when it happened. Estel had stepped to the side to avoid Elrond's blade, and wound up closer to Elrohir than either realized. As he turned to move, Elrohir moved in front to score on Elladan. As he brought his knife up, he realized just HOW close Estel was. Elrohir was unable to stop his knife from entering Estel's side. With his forward momentum, it went in deep. 

Estel gave a cry, then slumped to the ground. Instantly Elrond was there, giving comfort and aid.

"Ada, it was my fault!" cried Elrohir. "Estel, I'm sorry!"

Estel said, "It was my fault as well. Do not worry, Elrohir." His face was pale, and he knew he was going into shock. He could feel the darkness beckoning, and consciousness fled. Elrond, with help from Elladan, was assisting the unconscious man to the healing rooms.

Glorfindel dismissed the class. He then turned to Elrohir. "I know it was an accident, but it is one that could have been avoided. Do you not agree?"

"Aye, you are right. I am willing to accept whatever punishment you decree."

Glorfindel pondered, then said "Very well. You are to do the training run three times."

Elrohir nodded his agreement. He knew he was in the wrong. He hoped Estel was not badly wounded. He turned dejectedly towards the salle to put his weapons away.

He realized Glorfindel was assisting him. The golden-haired elf looked at Elrohir and quietly said, "If you wish to talk, I will be happy to listen. Sometimes it is easier to share a burden with a friend."

"Diola lle, Glorfindel. Perhaps I will accept your offer." With that, Elrohir set the knives in their appointed place, and left the building.


	7. Love

Ch 7 Love

As Elrohir watched, the water rippled, and the image disappeared. He looked at Yaaraen, then said, "Now you see why I wish I was never born. Estel is the hope of Middle-Earth, and I almost killed him. Everything seems to go wrong whenever I am around." He could feel tears start to fall.

Yaaraen said quietly, "It was not your fault your patrol ran into Orcs. You brought home every injured elf possible. Yes, there was loss of life. It is meet and proper to mourn those who now are in Mandros' Halls. But - it is just as important to celebrate the living as well. No one could have done more, Elrondion."

Elrohir shook his head, saying, "They should have lived. They had families, loved ones that mourn."

"Nay, their time had come to an end. Their stories have ended. Remember them, yes, but do not denigrate their deaths." Yaaraen looked at the elf.

"Do you know what Estel told your Ada of the accident? Look into the water, remember what the halls of healing look like…"

As the being spoke, Elrohir looked back to the pool and watched and listened.

He saw his father and brother in one of the rooms in the infirmary of Rivendell. Elrond had apparently stitched Estel's wound, as he had needle and thread in his hand. 

"Estel, I am going to give you something to for the pain. I have one question-How did this happen?"

Estel looked at his foster father and said, "It was as much my fault as Elrohir's. I was simply too close, and was not as attentive as I should have been. I should have seen Elrohir start to move. I do have one request. I know Elrohir will get some form of reprimand, and I wish to share it. It was not all his fault, and he should not have to bear it by himself." Estel gasping with pain when he was done talking.

Elrond brought the cup of warm tea to Estel, telling him, "Drink this. It will dull the pain. You should get rest. As for sharing the punishment, I agree. Glorfindel will have him run the training run three times. Rest now, and I will deliver your wish to Glorfindel and Elrohir." Elrond kissed Estel on the forehead, then blew out all the candles except for one on the mantle. Estel closed his eyes, and slept..

Again the image dissolved in ripples as Elrohir looked at Yaaraen. "He is willing to share my punishment," whispered Elrohir. "Why? I almost killed him."

"There is a simple answer - love. It is the most powerful gift Eru gave to all the beings of Arda," replied Yaaraen. "It is strong enough to conquer hate, yet soft enough to hold the smallest of babes safe in their naneth's arms."

"There is one more scene you need to see. Look into the pool. See what the future holds if you still wish to not be born." Yaaraen's voice was commanding, and Elrohir did as he was bid.

Shadows were forming in the water, slowly getting clearer as he gazed. He saw Estel and Legolas facing a wraith riding a fell beast. He watched, aghast, as the beast hovered over the two. Suddenly, the wraith raised a sword, and struck.


	8. Time

Ch 8 Time

Elrohir was shocked, unable to do or say anything as he saw the sword descending. He watched as Estel, then Legolas went down. A black cloud then rolled over the scene, blocking it. He watched, sickened, as the cloud enveloped the whole of Middle-Earth. He could hear the screams and cries as free beings were taken into slavery. He knew in his heart the dark lord had won. 

He slowly turned to Yaaraen. "Is this a true vision?" he whispered hoping he was wrong, but knew he was not. 

"It is only one of many possibilities. The future is always in flux. There are endless possibilities, mellon nin," said Yaaraen. "This is, however, the future that may happen if you decide you do not want to be born. One life can, indeed, make a difference. We never know when a word at the right time will make a difference. Perhaps a simple 'Yes' or 'No' will change the direction of thoughts and bring someone back from the brink of despair. We all have times of darkness, when all seems to go wrong. It is part of living. 

For every time of dark, there is a time of light. A time for laughing, and a time for crying. A time of love, and a time for hate. A time for living, and a time for dying. A time of war and a time of peace. It is for you to decide what to do with the time you are given." 

Yaaraen watched as Elrohir looked down at the water with a thoughtful look. He knew the elf was digesting what was said. He would give Elrohir all the time that was needed to reach a conclusion. 

Elrohir whispered to himself, "I wish I could go back and have that day to do over. I can not, but I will not give into the blackness of despair again." He looked at Yaaraen, and cried out "I want to live! I want to live! Saes!" He was crying, and begging, but did not care. All he wanted was to be the son of Elrond, and brother to Elladan and Estel and Arwen. He also knew he would never again go through such darkness and despair, for he now knew he had the love of his family. 

Yaaraen raised his hand, and Elrohir collapsed as darkness claimed him. 


	9. Living

A special thank you to the reviewers. It's been a joy to hear from you.

Ch 9 Living

"I want to live! I want to live! Saes!" Elrohir felt the tears stream down his face. Suddenly someone was holding him, comforting him. He smelled the scent of pine and pipeweed, and knew his human brother was there with him.

"Sh, gwador. You ARE alive." Estel tried to comfort Elrohir. He held the elf, rocking him, attempting to soothe his brother. "Legolas, please find Ada."

"Of course, mellon nin." Legolas left the room.

Elladan, sitting on the chair next to the bed, saw that his twin was holding onto Estel's hand so hard that bruises would certainly be seen later. Estel, however, paid no attention to the pain. He only knew his brother needed him.

Finally, Elrohir woke and looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. He saw his brothers and started to weep anew. "E.Estel," he whispered brokenly. "El..la.dan."

"We are here, little brother. You are home," Estel whispered. 

Elladan reached for a cloth and wrung it out, then handed it to Estel. The smell of athelas went through the room, cleansing the air.

Elrond entered the room, followed by Legolas. The elven lord was holding a cup, which he handed Elrohir. "Drink this, ion nin. It will help calm you down."

"Mani marte? How did I get here?" asked Elrohir.

"We found you by the waterfall. You have been unconscious for three days," answered Elladan. "Do you remember anything?" asked Estel, as he assisted his brother to sit up.

Slowly, memory returned. Yaaraen. Wishing not to be born. Seeing the deaths of friends and brothers. He closed his eyes against the pain of seeing Estel and Legolas going down under the sword. He made a silent vow to always remember, thanking Illuvator for this second chance. 

Elladan spoke. "Are you in pain?"

Elrohir smiled, "Nay, I have never felt better. May I get out of bed and join you for breakfast, Ada?"

Elrond knew there was more than Elrohir was telling, but he only smiled and replied, "Aye, but let me know if you tire." He shooed the others out so Elrohir could finish dressing.

As he entered the dining room, the others started to tease him. 

"I believe we have eaten all the tarts," said Estel with a laugh. 

"Nay, YOU have eaten them all," replied Legolas with a smirk. 

Elladan chimed in, "Aye, I think Estel ate the plate as well." 

Elrond shook his head. "I cannot believe you ate that many, Estel. Will you be able to run the training course?" There was a twinkle in the elven lord's eyes as he watched Estel finish.  
"Aye, I will have no problem. I only hope the other three will be able to keep up with me," said Estel.

"Then perhaps I will participate as well, if you have no objection," said Glorfindel, as he brought some rolls to the table.

Both Estel and Legolas were delighted, and Elladan said "Seas. I would very much like that."

Elrohir's head was reeling. Did they not have this conversation already? 

Elrond asked him "Are you ill? Please, sit down." He was concerned as he watched his son's face go white.

"I'm fine. I just need some food," answered Elrohir. "I will meet you at the training ground as soon as I eat." He smiled, then started to eat.

As he walked to the salle to collect his arms, he saw his father headed for the grounds. Elrond saw him, and went over to him. "Feeling better, ion nin?" he asked.

"Aye, everything will be fine," Elrohir answered with a smile. "If you will wait until I get my gear, we will walk together."

Elrond nodded, then smiled. "It makes my heart happy to see you as you should be - smiling instead of being so unhappy. I am aware of your hurt, ion nin, of having your patrol ambushed. I have heard of your bravery in bringing back all who were wounded. I am proud of you."

Both had tears in their eyes as Elrond finished speaking. Elrohir said nothing, but hugged his father.

Elrohir also saw his friend Megilindir start for Glorfindel's group. 

"Shall we?" said Elrohir, motioning to the group gathered around Glorfindel. As the two approached, they saw an old friend. 

"Mithrandir!" exclaimed Elrond. "It has been a long time since we have seen you, old friend. How go your journeys?"

Gandalf laughed, and said "It has indeed been long since I have seen you. My journeys have been long. I wish you to meet a..colleague of mine. This is Radagast. Radagast, meet Elrond, Lord of Imladris, his seneschal, Glorfindel. Legolas Thranduilion, Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also known as Estel." With the introductions over, Glorfindel said, "I have asked Estel and Legolas to show how teamwork should be."

As everyone watched the demonstration, Elrohir heard a familiar voice in his head. "Watch what you wish for, Elrondion, it might just come true." He glanced at Radagast, then his eyes widened as he saw the broach holding the cloak closed. It was in the shape of a bird. As he looked into wise brown eyes, he saw Radagast wink at him.

Mani marti - What happened?


End file.
